The compounds of the invention are 3-[2-(mono-and dialkylamino)propyl]-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-5H-[1]benzopyrano[3,4-c]pyridin-5- ones which have anticholinergic activity. The compounds are useful as bronchodilators.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,296 discloses anticholinergic 3-[2-(1-pyrrolidinyl and 1-piperidinyl)propyl]-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-5H-[1]benzopyrano[3,4-c]pyridin-5 -ones.